


Close To You

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon verse, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Castiel wants to be closer to Dean. It’s that simple. But is it, really that simple when Dean seems to not want that at all?





	

The screen flickers in front of him but Castiel isn’t paying attention. It’s hard when all he can feel is the warmth from Dean’s thigh is pressed up against his own. 

Touching has never been a big deal for him but with Dean...it’s different. He seems to crave every lingering hand on his shoulder, every touch of their hands and every embrace. 

And Castiel doesn’t know why it’s happening but he wants to be closer. 

Dean laughing is what pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns his head to see Dean smiling and looking straight back at him. Dean’s eyebrows suddenly pull together.

“Oh, c’mon, Cas. Didn’t you get that one?” Dean asks, hitting him playfully on the shoulder. And Castiel would usually frown and tell him that no, he didn’t get that one but he’s too caught up in the way Dean’s looking at him, in the way he’s still smiling, in the way he seems to have gravitated closer since the last time Castiel looked at him.

And so Castiel lets his body do what it wants and he leans forward pressing his lips to Dean’s. He can barely bask in the warmth that fills his chest before Dean is yanking himself away, his eyes wide.

“What the hell, Cas?” Dean says, raising his voice slightly and Castiel panics. He leans forward and all too quickly shoves two fingers onto Dean’s forehead and jusst as quickly pulls away.

Castiel’s heart is racing a mile. How could he be so stupid? And since when did angels feel this way?

“Hey, Cas, can you pass the popcorn?” 

Castiel whips his head to the side to see that Dean is just as close as he was before and something inside of him wants to do it again. But he can’t. Dean’s reaction said enough.

“Of course, Dean.” Castiel replies, clearing his throat as he reaches for the bowl and passes it over to Dean. 

He’s lucky he still has his grace. If he was still human he wouldn’t of been able to wipe Dean’s memory of what he’d just done. 

* * *

 

“And these cards, if you get these together that’s called a Royal Flush, alright and this is a really...” Castiel was just beginning to understand the game when Dean had decided to move closer to him, their bodies pressed flush together as the stand beside the table where a pack of cards are laid out.

It’s been only one week since the last incident but Castiel can’t seem to help himself. Everyday he feels that constant pull towards Dean. And he’s done quite well considering their circumstances. 

Castiel is always staying out of reach, sitting next to Sam while the brothers eat dinner in the kitchen but every so often Dean will come to him and he doesn’t have enough strength to pull away. 

“Cas? So do you understand the part I just explained?” 

From the huff of laughter that slips from Dean’s lips as Castiel looked up at him, it must have been written all over his face that he wasn’t listening at all.

Dean shakes his head, a smile still adorning his face. “For someone who’s nearly as old as the beginning of time, you would’ve thought they would understand something as simple as poker.” he breathes out, his eyes crinkling at the corners and it’s all too close for Castiel to stop himself.

His lips are on Dean’s in an instant and he wishes it would be different this time but it’s not. Dean’s lips are gone merely a second after Castiel’s were there.

“Woah, hold up! What are -”

His fingers are on Dean’s forehead maybe even quicker than they were last time. 

With a heavy feeling in his chest, Castiel lets his hand fall back to his side. 

“So, Cas, do you get what a Royal Flush is now?” 

Castiel sighs. “I think we should try again tomorrow.” 

And with that, Castiel turns and heads down the hallway.

* * *

 

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asks, as Dean starts to almost aggressively ruffle his hair. 

In reply Dean throws his head back in laughter and Castiel tilts his head. “I’m sorry. It’s just had to be done, Cas. You’ve gotta have your hair filled with flour at least once in your lifetime.”

“I don’t understand. What about the homo sapiens back when they didn’t have flour?” Castiel asks, and to his confusion Dean laughs again.

“I’m just joking, Cas.” Dean replies, looking at him in that way he does whenever Castiel gets confused. 

“Oh.” he says, and somehow Dean’s eyes are drawn to Castiel’s lips and they stay there for what seems like forever and Castiel knows with everything inside of him that this is a lost cause. That the reaction will always be the same. But Dean’s still looking at his lips and that has to mean something.

So for the third times in three weeks Castiel leans forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s own. And if Castiel was human, the saying of having your heart break would suit this moment perfectly because here is Dean and he’s pulling away. Again.

Castiel’s hand is up and ready to wipe Dean’s memory of what for him must be an awful moment, when Dean’s own hand catches his wrist. 

“Cas, just listen to me for a sec.” Dean says, and Castiel really just wants to disappear. And he could if he wanted but Dean’s eyes on him makes him feel like he’s rooted to the spot. And then he speaks and Castiel just wants to shrink.

“Sam saw. He saw you kissing me. Twice. And he told me how I reacted and the way you wiped my memory clean. And I don’t know how many times you’ve done this -”

“Dean, I swear it was only twice and I never intended to - unf”

There are a few seconds where Castiel’s mind goes completely blank. And then a few seconds later it hits him right in the face. Dean is kissing him. Dean is kissing him and why is Dean kissing him? Nothing makes sense and Castiel doesn’t even get to close his eyes before their lips are separated again. 

“ _And_ I don’t know how many times you’ve done this but...I’ve thought about it a lot and when you kissed me just before, I knew straight away that this is what I want. This is what I need. And I’m sorry for the previous reactions I’ve had but under all that bullshit, this is how I truly feel. So, if you’ll have me...”

Castiel’s entire being seems to have shut down. He can’t seem to process what is happening. 

“You’re kinda making me nervous, Cas. So, you know, will you have me?" Dean mumbles and his voice, which a fews seconds ago was filled with hope and joy is now tainted with doubt.

And then something clicks because now Castiel can see clearly that Dean is standing in front of him and he’s closer than ever before but Castiel needs to be even closer. 

Their lips meet once more and this time Castiel closes his eyes, his hands bunching up the collar of Dean’s shirt as Dean’s own calloused hands reach up to gently cup either side of his face.

Neither of them even flinch when they hear a “You can thank me later!” from the door of the kitchen. Although he can feel Dean smiling against him and he supposes that maybe, just maybe, he’ll get to have this closeness with Dean after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
